In the oil and gas industries, coiled tubing refers to metal piping, normally one inch to almost four inches in diameter, used for interventions in oil and gas wells and sometimes as production tubing in depleted gas wells, which comes spooled on a large reel. The oil and gas industry continues to move towards longer tubing, larger outside diameter tubing and tubing with creased wall thickness causing ever increasing weight demands for coiled tubing units. In addition, roadways in different states and different localities often have different weight distribution requirements between axles. What is needed is a coiled tubing unit that may be configured for many different weight distribution requirements.